


The Oasis

by Trespasser94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Violence, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trespasser94/pseuds/Trespasser94
Summary: Harry and Draco take their first holiday together. Draco thinks it's just a hike, but Harry has something special in store. Tale of how two people found love through a legend of love and tragedy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Oasis

**Title:** The Oasis

 **Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling and associates own these characters. This story is for fun and not profit.

 **Pairings:** Harry/Draco, OCs Nicolas and Luciana

 **Warnings:** Mentions of violence, mentioning of blood, OC character death, nothing too explicit. Implied sexual activity, nothing explicit. 

**Rating:** M to be safe

 **Summary:** Harry and Draco take their first holiday together. Draco thinks it's just a hike, but Harry has something special in store. Tale of how two people found love through a legend of love and tragedy. 

**Author's notes:**

  * One-shot at the moment, but I left some things to the imagination so there's room for a sequel. You'll have to tell me if you want one though ;)
  * The tale of Nicolas and Luciana was created by me, though there are definite Romeo and Juliet vibes.
  * The Devas are present in Buddhism and Hinduism. There are different versions, but presently they are most commonly thought of as nature spirits.
  * Eduardus Limette Black was one of the many Black family members who were blasted off of the family tree and disowned. The reason behind his is not known, so I gave him a backstory.
  * Lastly, Draco may seem a bit out of character with his emotions, but I put him through a lot in one day, and he really hates hiking. 



The biggest thanks go to my wonderful beta **ReaperCrow**! She was wonderful, particularly when I threw this at her while we were working on something else :)

_**The Oasis** _

Draco Malfoy was not having a good day.

This was supposed to be his vacation! His and Harry’s first vacation as a couple! He’d been ecstatic when his boyfriend of nearly a year had proposed they take a holiday together. Yet instead of relaxing in a spa, getting a massage, or shagging in their hotel room, he was traipsing after his raven-haired boyfriend through a bloody rainforest.

Draco had been ecstatic when they had arrived at a luxurious seaside resort in Costa Rica. He had been disappointed when Harry had told him that they would be staying here for the later part of their trip; they were only there to drop their luggage and their wands. Draco had protested heavily at that, but the Gryffindor had begged, pleaded, and cajoled until Draco had given in, and they’d apparated here.

“This is mental,” Draco grumbled as he attempted to work his way through the dense trees without losing sight of Harry or breaking his neck.

“Come on Dray, it’ll be fun…..what a load of bollocks. Gallivanting through trees, weeds, rocks, and mud. Why in the name of Merlin did I let him talk me into this?” he grumbled. He was sure his hair was in a right state by this point. His clothes were rubbish as well.

“Quit your whinging! We’re almost there!” Harry shouted.

Draco sighed in frustration and decided to focus his attention on Harry’s arse, rather than the trees. It was certainly a more pleasant sight. Perhaps he would take revenge on his lovely boyfriend later in the evening. He did so enjoy making Harry beg for him. His mood improved drastically as he began to picture all of the delicious ways he could torment his lover.

Draco was swept away by images of Harry writhing beneath him, begging him for more as he…

_**CRASH!** _

“Bloody hell!” Draco shouted as he was unceremoniously thrown face-first into the forest floor.

Draco turned his head and glared daggers at his attacker; tree root, just big enough for his foot to fit in. He tried and failed for a few moments to remove his foot, quickly giving up and shouting, "Merlin's Balls! Harry will get your arse over here and HELP ME?!"

He looked up, only to find that his boyfriend was standing right in front of him, shaking with laughter.

Now Draco was furious, although truthfully he was mostly just embarrassed. “Potter, you git! Stop your laughing and get my foot out!” he shouted as he struggled in vain. He was seriously regretting that he had let Harry convince him to leave his wand in the hotel room.

“Alright calm down, I’ve got you,” Harry said, moving over to take a closer look at the situation, still chuckling, seemingly unable to help himself. Draco glared petulantly at the forest floor and waited.

Within a few moments, Draco’s foot was free. He scrambled to his feet and faced Harry, who was smirking at him, amusement shining in his eyes.

“How did you get me out of there? You insisted we leave our wands behind!” Draco said, confused and irritated.

At this, Harry burst into laughter once again. Draco glared, “Just what on earth is so bloody funny!” he shouted. Harry said between laughs, “it’s just…you could have gotten out of there yourself if you had tried!”

Draco huffed in disbelief, “I did try! The infernal thing was like Devil’s Snare!”

“No Draco, it was just a normal root. You were struggling so much you didn’t pause to think. If you’d twisted your foot the right way, you could have gotten out from under it with no problem.” Harry said patiently.

Draco’s eyes widened. Harry was right. He had been so furious; he had just thrashed around and attempted to get out. Normally, he would have calmly analyzed the situation and kept a cool head. It had been drilled into him from birth that giving in to such emotions was unbecoming of a Malfoy.

Harry with his stubbornness and infuriating way of acting before thinking… Gryffindors must be contagious!

This day…traipsing through a forest, being bitten by bugs, tripping and humiliating himself…Draco was mortified. He turned away from Harry, his eyes downcast, and tried in vain to fix his clothes and hair.

After a few moments, he sighed in defeat. It would have to wait until he got to the hotel. What else could go wrong?

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around him Draco from behind, encircling him in a familiar warmth and comfort.

“I’m sorry Dray,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear, “I know this isn’t your kind of thing. I shouldn’t have laughed when you fell. You were just so adorable with that petulant look on your face, I couldn’t help it. If you want to go back, we can.” Harry paused, continuing in a sultry tone, “However,” kissing Draco’s ear lightly, “the destination I had in mind is just a bit further. If we keep going, I promise, it’ll be worth it.

Draco thought it through for a moment then sighed, “In for a knut in for a galleon, I’m not giving up now. But you better make good on your promise Potter. Lets get on with it, I haven’t got all day.”

Marching forward with all the purpose and elegance of a Malfoy that he could muster under the circumstances, he gestured for Harry to lead the way.

Suddenly, Harry’s hands covered his eyes.

“What…?” Draco started, attempting to uncover his eyes.

“Shhh,” whispered Harry. “We’re almost there. I don’t want you to see it until the right moment. Don’t worry, I won’t let you fall. Trust me,” Harry pleaded quietly.

Draco paused, calming himself. In the two years that they had spent growing from rivals to lovers, and the months since their relationship had become something more, Harry had never given him pause to doubt him. Arguments, pranks, and rivalry were still present in their relationship; it made their time together interesting and entertaining. Draco wouldn’t have had it any other way, and he trusted Harry with every fiber of his being.

Steeling himself, he nodded and allowed Harry to guide him through the forest.

After a time, “Do you hear that?” Draco listened, and he did. What was that rushing sound? Water?

As they got closer, the sound grew louder, until it was at a dull roar.

After several more minutes, Harry pulled Draco to a stop.

“Do you smell that?” Draco sniffed the air, curiosity growing by the second. Honeysuckle? No…something similar…but not quite.

Harry removed his hands, and Draco gasped. They were facing a wall of beautiful magenta flowers, hanging from the treetops in vines. Upon closer inspection, he realized that the leaves were magenta. The flower itself was a tiny delicate thing, pure white and no bigger than the tip of his finger. He took a deep breath, inhaling the wonderful scent of the flowers.

Draco turned to Harry, who was looking at him rather than at the flowers. “What are they?” he whispered, feeling that if he talked too loudly, he would disturb this perfect moment.

“They’re called Bougainvillea,” Harry answered quietly.

“They’re beautiful,” Draco observed.

“Mm,” Harry agreed, still watching Draco.

“There’s more, isn't there?” Draco guessed.

Harry’s face broke out in a smile, “Come with me,” he beckoned. Without warning, Harry began to walk through the curtain of plants. Draco was shocked, and a little concerned. While it was beautiful, it was also covered in sharp looking thorns. Harry peeked his head back through, holding out a hand to Draco, “Don’t worry; the plants and area have been charmed in several different ways. The plants won’t hurt us.”

Nodding, Draco followed Harry through the curtain of flowers. Draco blinked as he was blinded by the sunlight; they had been walking through the dense forest for so long that his eyes had adjusted to the muted light. When his eyes recovered, he was stunned into absolute silence. It was the most breathtaking thing he had ever seen. They were in a large enclosed space, surrounded by a literal wall of trees on every side.

On the far end, he saw the source of the rushing sound: a brilliant waterfall. The water flowed over rocks, cascading into several small waterfalls at around 6 meters off the ground. The water continued this way for around 4 meters or so, emptying into one large waterfall, which fell into a large pool.

Draco looked to the left and noticed that the land began to incline after a short distance. His eyes followed the incline, and he was surprised to realize that someone had magically formed a gentle hill leading to the largest part of the waterfall.

The beauty was entrancing, and he almost jumped when Harry touched his arm, gesturing for him to look at the rest of the space. The grass was a brilliant green and looked almost too soft to be natural. Orchids of all colors covered the place, giving off a sweet fragrance. The far-right was covered by a large canopy, which looked as though it could be closed if one desired it. Inside the canopy was a tray covered with an array of food, a large cream-colored loveseat that was perfect for two, and lastly, an enormous bed covered with luxurious looking blankets and pillows. Draco’s mouth went dry seeing this.

Arms encircled Draco once again, and Harry began to speak, “Once upon a time, there was a witch named Luciana, and a wizard named Nicolas. They were on different sides of a bitter war between two nations, but they loved each other desperately. They chose this place as their meeting spot, each vowing to visit every week. Months passed this way, and the war raged on. Thousands lost their lives, but the lovers continued meeting in secret, cherishing every second together. They had planned to flee together, but on the night they were to leave, tragedy struck.”

Draco shivered despite the warmth, his skin breaking out in gooseflesh. He wasn’t sure he liked this story, but he was captivated.

“Nicolas waited hours that night, hoping his love would arrive safely. As Luciana approached, his relief turned to fear, then to despair. Her diary had been discovered, and their secrets revealed. She was able to escape with her life, but just barely. She was bleeding profusely, and in a great deal of pain, but she knew she had to find him if only to say goodbye. He gathered her in his arms and carried her to the waterfall where they had spent so much time together. He wept as her life slipped away. She gave him one final kiss, professing love that would last until the end of time. Her eyes closed for the final time, and such was his anguish that he pleaded with death to take him as well. His wish was granted, and he lived no more.”

Tears flowed freely from Draco’s eyes. Why had Harry brought him here? He struggled to free himself from Harry’s embrace, wanting to escape the feeling of despair.

Harry turned Draco around and hugged him, whispering words of comfort. When Draco ceased struggling, Harry spoke into his ear, his voice rough with emotion, “Have you ever heard of a creature called a Deva?”

Curiosity broke through the sadness clouding Draco’s mind. After a moment, he was able to calm himself enough to shake his head no.

“The Deva is a guardian of nature. They live in everything, from the trees to the soil. They are invisible to the human eye, but they see everything that happens in the forest. They were touched by the love shared between Luciana and Nicolas, and they grieved at their deaths. They merged the trees themselves into an impenetrable wall. The Bougainvillea was trained across the wall and nurtured, growing into the entryway we came through.”

“What h…happened to the bodies? They aren’t buried here are they?” Draco asked, slightly frightened at the prospect.

Harry grinned, stroking Draco’s hair, relieved that his boyfriend hadn’t fled. “No Draco,” he answered softly, “The Devas carried them to their families. The Devas can speak into the minds of humans, though they are invisible to the naked eye. They used this power to send images of what had befallen the lovers. Guilt and despair filled the hearts of the people, and it was determined by all that the war should end. Talks began, and soon enough peace was achieved. The lovers were buried together in a shrine that borders both lands.”

Draco had stopped crying but kept his face buried in Harry’s shirt for comfort. Muffled by the shirt, “How do you know all of this?”

“There were records of this place and its history in the Black Family Vault that I inherited from Sirius. Eduardus Limette Black was a historian and loved to travel to various wizarding countries and communities, learning their ways and documenting their history. Eventually, his travels led him here. When Eduardus first heard the tales of the two lovers, their tragedy, and the Devas, he was skeptical. He came to investigate and found that he could see the Devas, due to his power as a True Seer. Over the next several years, he learned the ways of the people and the Devas. Learning from the Devas, he helped to make the forest and the land around it flourish. As a gift, the Devas gave him their memories. He learned everything that had happened, and he wrote it all down. His parents later disowned him; he had married a witch who was poor and a half-blood, and as such beneath their status. Eduardus didn’t care, however, and he remained in the village for the rest of his life.”

At this, Draco looked at Harry questioning, his eyes still shining with emotion and slightly red-rimmed from crying. “But then, how did his account end up in the Black Family Vault? A disowned family member doesn't have access to the Family vaults.

Harry nodded, “It was Sirius. He loved anyone in the family who would rebel from the traditions he hated so much. When he was trapped at Grimmauld place, he researched every disowned Black Family Member. Someone had kept a record of who had been disowned and why. Intrigued, Sirius snuck away and visited the village where Eduardus had lived. Eduardus had passed long ago, but he was able to meet his descendants. They had kept his records preserved and intact, along with the diary of Luciana. Sirius was given the records in the hope that their history would continue to be passed on in other areas of the world. He never got the chance though, and the records were sealed in the vault until I came upon them.”

Draco gulped, dizzy with all of the information, “And this place?”

“In remembrance of the love that occurred here and the crime that was committed, the Devas turned this place into a sanctuary. It was originally just a part of the forest, a little oasis in a sea of trees. They merged the trees to form an impenetrable wall. The Bougainvillea, which symbolizes passion, liveliness, and life experience, were trained on either side of the wall and nurtured until the entryway was formed. Like I said before, it’s enchanted. Only those with true love in their hearts can even find this place, let alone enter it. Anyone else wouldn’t have been able to see the curtain and would have been compelled to turn around. The Devas still watch this place, using their magic to transform the area based on what they perceive the needs of the couple to be.”

Confused, Draco asked, “Surely the Devas wouldn’t have added all of these comforts?”

Harry chuckled, “No. I came here about a month ago; when I told you I was going on an extended investigation for the ministry?”

Draco nodded, remembering his annoyance at the sudden absence, followed by surprise when Harry returned and suggested they take a holiday together.

“Well, that was a cover-up,” Harry looked at him sheepishly, “ I wanted to bring you here, but I needed to investigate first. Even here, I’m well known, and the villagers were happy to show me around and share their history. I was led to the forest and tried exploring it for several days. I spoke to the village elder about it after having no success. He informed me that only couples were able to find the path, and even though they may find the path, they would not find the oasis if their hearts were untrue. A person on their own would see nothing at all, simply wandering the forest aimlessly.”

“Then how?”

“He told me to go to the forest and place the records on the edge. He specified that I had to place the records, the diary, and my Heir’s ring in a row. I then had to speak aloud to the forest. I had to plead my case as to why I wanted to visit the oasis alone. So I did. I told them about me, all about us, starting back from first year. I explained that I wanted us to visit for a few days. I must have spoken for over an hour. I was beginning to get hoarse, but I persisted.”

“What happened then? Tell me!” Harry laughed outright at the curiosity and impatience coloring Draco’s tone before continuing, “finally, as the sun was beginning to set, I spotted a tiny colorful blur. It reminded me a bit of a snitch as I watched it fly around. All of a sudden, the thing did a dive bomb and stopped right in front of my nose! I was able to see then that it was a hummingbird. The little thing fluttered around my face for a moment, and then I heard a voice in my head! I thought I was going mental at first, but it introduced itself as a Deva, coming to me in that form.”

Draco gasped and exclaimed, “That’s brilliant!”

“It was,” Harry agreed, “The Deva asked me to picture you and to imagine my feelings for you and our relationship. Afterward, it spoke into my mind again. It told me that normally they would not make such allowances. Wands are not allowed past the curtain, and they do not let visitors make changes to the oasis. They made an exception for us because of our story. Like Luciana and Nicolas, we were on opposite sides of a war. Instead of giving in to hate and fear, we came together. Because of this, as long as I gave my word I would not change the integrity of the oasis, they would let me add a few comforts, and stay longer than the usual permitted time of 24 hours, provided that is, that you could see the curtain in the first place.”

Realization hit Draco like a stupefy to the chest. He pulled away from Harry and began to pace back and forth. He’d been so lost in the story, he'd completely missed it. Only those with true love in their hearts...but he and Harry...they hadn’t...he hadn't...true, he’d wanted to...he could never find the words. Draco paced faster, panic setting in. 

Whirling to face him, “Potter!” he shouted, “How did you know? How did you know that I would see the plant? That I would be able to follow you here? We’ve never…I never said…” Draco trailed off, unable to say anything further.

Concern and worry were evident on Harry’s face as he whispered, “You did. Two months ago, in your sleep. I thought I’d misheard you at first, but you’ve been saying it every night since then. I’ve waited for you to say it to me knowingly, but you never did.”

Draco was mortified. He couldn’t think straight. He was rooted to the spot, shaken to his very core.

Harry rushed to Draco, taking his face gently in his hands, “Please don’t be upset with me. I know I should have told you, but I thought you might run away from us. Why? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Draco’s voice cracked as he tried to speak, “I...I was afraid...if you didn’t feel the same...I knew you wouldn’t. How could you?” Tears spilled over again, his body trembling with the rejection he’d feared for so long.

Harry wiped the tears from his face and kissed him softly, “How could I? Come now, where’s my prim and proper boyfriend who’s always spouting off about logic and a good sense of reason. I brought you here. Surely you know what that means?”

Draco thought for a moment. Harry was trying to tell him something...but what? He closed his eyes and thought over everything Harry had told him. Suddenly, the words came flowing back to him.

_'Only those with true love in their hearts can find this place, let alone enter it'_

_'Anyone else wouldn’t have been able to see the curtain'_

_'I came here about a month ago'_

Draco’s eyes widened as he finally understood.

He looked at Harry and gasped. He could see it. Harry’s emerald eyes were glowing with love, affection, and hope.

“You love me,” Draco marveled. It was not a question but a statement. He was certain.

“Yes, I love you,” Harry agreed softly.

Draco said nothing for a few moments, and then...

“You love me!” Draco exulted. His face lit up with a beautiful smile and he leapt into Harry’s arms.

“Um...Dray,” came Harry’s muffled laugh, “aren’t you forgetting something?"

Draco pulled away slightly, his cheeks glowing with a lovely blush, “I love you Harry Potter. I think I knew a long time ago. I was just afraid to admit it; to myself or to you.”

Harry’s answering smile was blinding, and without wasting another second, he crushed their lips together. Their kiss was filled with such love and passion, that the Devas themselves could feel it, though of course they were outside the oasis at the time. The forest rejoiced, for two lovers from opposite sides came together.

Harry and Draco spent three days worshiping each other. Such was their reverence, it was as if each was learning the others’ body for the first time.

When the time came to leave the oasis, they walked through the curtain of bougainvillea hand in hand.

They bid farewell to the forest and gave their gratitude to the Devas. Though the spirits of the forest did not show themselves, there was at that moment a gentle wind that whipped through the trees around them. The forest itself seemed to come alive with the chittering of all manner of creatures and the movement of the trees. All at once, both were overwhelmed as the Devas entered their minds, sharing emotions of joy, hope, and affection. The couple stood together, eyes closed, basking in the warmth they felt from the Devas.

After what seemed a very short time, the Devas made their exit, and the forest was still.

The couple embraced, and then began their journey; to Costa Rica, the remainder of their holiday, and the beginning of a new life together.


End file.
